


Rybki

by Satanachia



Series: Drabble's Day (14.10.2014) [12]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble's Day, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, M/M, i rybki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia





	Rybki

Western, serial, rybka, jaka śliczna rybka! — mózg Tony'ego dosłownie lasował się od telewizji i panującego w Wieży zimna. 

Cholerne panele grzewcze, nie działały, gdy były najbardziej potrzebne.

Zagrzebał się pod ogromną kołdrą i kocem. Tapnął pilota, wyciszając lektora. Interesowały go tylko rybki.

— Rybki, serio? — spytał rozbawiony Steve, wychodząc z łazienki, nie kłopocząc się wycieraniem po prysznicu, czy zasłonięciem nagości.

Tony siąknął na niego nosem.

Ta cholera mogłaby przynajmniej udawać, że jej zimno.

— Nie dąsaj się. — Steve wślizgnął się do łóżka i objął Tony'ego.

— Mhmm... — wymamrotał Stark, wtulając się w większe ciało. W sumie, nie musiał udawać. wystarczy, że go grzał.


End file.
